The Truths of Cerulean Part:3
by Artibabe
Summary: This is continued from the second part, Misty get's a BIG surprise...


Note: I don't own Pokémon or Misty, or Brock ect.  
I own Amanda and- hey wait, am I getting déjavue? Why are you even reading this? Get to the story jeez....  
hea hea, wait a second Aquiana is a Legendary Bird and I read in some Nintendo Magazine their gonna make Artic, k?  
(people stare at her) Just get back to the story! Artibabe snaps.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, is that you?" Misty asked in astonishment.  
"Hello Misty," said the figure stepping out of the shadows. Misty wrapped her arms around the figure's neck.  
  
"Brock, how come you never visited sooner?" Misty exclaimed. "Oh, I just had so much to do, you know how it is, with the gym and all. But to tell you the truth, I heard that there was some new Pokemon in Mt. Moon, and I guess I got a little carried away going through the tunnel" Brock blushed.  
  
"Well, the Pokemon Center is full THAT'S for sure.." Misty trailed off. "What do you mean?" Brock asked. "My sisters are using MY Pokemon on the trainers that come here." Misty said going bright red.   
  
"Oooo, that can't be good." "I know! Cerulean is having a population crisis. Some are stubborn, and stay, the others are crushed and go back because the damned police woman won't let them through! I have nearly all my Jr. Trainers and Swimmers using all my Aquianas and Articunos, gone, because they have to fly people out of this city so they can try for other badges!" Misty stopped only because she need to breathe.   
  
"Whoa, how long have you been waiting to get that out?"  
Brock asked fighting back the urge to smile or laugh. Too late. Misty smacked Brock upside the head. "Since 2 days ago..." Misty said quietly. "Hmm" Brock nodded.  
****************************************************  
  
Misty got up at 7:00 that day with the alarm clock beeping it's Seel head off. Oh God! She had so much to do today! The new challenger to take her title, the scientist! The PERFECT time to sleep in!  
  
Misty, in a hurry to get dressed was hopping about the room, trying to get her jeans on when there was a "uh...." from across the room.   
  
She turned around to see Amanda and her Squirtle staring at her, Amanda just put her hands over her eyes and went into the bathroom. Squirtle kept on staring  
at her. "Hea hea, hello there...." she said nervously.  
  
Instantly she was attacked with a water gun. (sopping wet) "of course." Misty said unenthusiastically.   
  
Daisy and Violet who were walking by Misty's room raised a very confused eyebrow as the door slammed open and a very wet and pissed off Misty literally kicked all the water Pokemon in her room out the door. "MARR RIL! POLIWRATH!" and other various cries were heard.   
  
Don't get Misty wrong all the rest of the time she loves Pokemon and the Pokemon love her. But today she's in, um...., a bad state?....   
  
************************************************  
  
"Like, hi Misty!" "Hi!" Misty chirped, in a conciterably better attitude than that morning. She was just coming down the stairs to get some late breakfast.  
  
"Like, you've got a new challenger who wants to be The Pokemon Master." Lily looked up to see Misty's reaction. "I don't have time, I have to meet the Pallet Scientist who's coming up." Misty said, surprisingly calm.  
  
"This one should be an interesting one, Misty. I wouldn't turn it down if I were you." Lily hinted.  
  
"Mornin' Misty!" Brock came down the stairs as well, a grin on his face. "How- wha? What are you doing here?" Misty asked. "Um, Lily let me in one of the rooms last night when you went to your room."  
  
Lily blushed crimson pretended to be concentrating on the Pokémon food she was making. Brock blushed, too.  
  
"Um....I should go now." Misty stated, looking for an excuse to leave.  
  
As Misty went into the Battling Area to look for her Pokemon when she saw a the back of a man in a blue suit who looked to be in his early 20s. He was holding a giggling Amanda up in the air and she was having the time of her life. "Hi Misty!" Amanda managed to get out from the laughing.  
  
"Cle...Clefairy!" a chiming voice came from behind Amanda as it jumped onto Amanda's head and appeared to be doing a dance on Amanda's head. And amazingly he was able to do his dance on Amanda's head even though her head kept on rocking back and forth in laughter.  
  
The man put Amanda down and turned to face Misty.   
Misty gasped. She had not seen him in such a long time.  
"Hi Misty!" Amanda repeated, Clefairy still doing it's Groove Thang as Brock would've called it, on her head.  
  
"This is Uncle Gary." Amanda said.  
  
"Lemme guess, YOU'RE the challenger. Did you bring CNN (Cerulean National News ;) ) too Gary?" Misty asked.  
  
"No, no, Misty, Uncle Gary is a good trainer. He just want's a battle." Amanda said with a smile.  
  
"Hmmm..." Misty said not breaking the eye lock she and Gary had. Amanda went off to the bleachers to talk with the cheerleaders.  
  
"Hey, she calls me Uncle Gary, she's liked me since she was able to talk and I like her, too. I think of her as my niece. Despite her certain relations..." Gary trailed off.  
  
"Hmmm. Okay, my rules..... all the Pokemon you've got." Misty said, her hand on her Pokeballs.   
  
"Gooooo Seadra!" Misty called, making one of those poses.  
  
"Goooo Jolteon!" He shouted. "Gary, Gary! He's our man, if he can't do it, no one can! GARY!" the cheerleaders shouted. Amanda tried to Mimic their moves without saying the words.   
  
I don't know who she was cheering for so don't ask me....  
  
But was even funnier was her Clefairy, trying to Mimic the moves also, on Amanda's head. Clefairy went flying every time Amanda did a jump. Poor guy...  
  
"Jolteon! Thundershock!" Gary called with a smug face.  
  
"Seadra! Jump as high as you can and use your water gun on, er..." it would be just cruel to aim it directly at Jolteon, he would probably be killed...  
"his spikes!" she called out.  
  
Gary may be um, a bit....bothersome, but he was no idiot. He knew what that would do. Jolteon wouldn't be able to fight...  
  
There was a PANG! right from Seadra's mouth that landed on Jolteon's spikes. Jolteon whimpered as Gary called Jolteon back.  
  
"Hey, why is Seadra glowing like that?" one of the cheerleaders asked.  
  
"He's evolving!" Amanda shouted with excitement.  
  
"King...DRA!" he shouted.  
  
"What the crap is that?" Gary asked.  
  
"It's a Kingdra, OBVIOUSLY." Misty rolled her eyes.  
"Why did it evolve? He hasn't been traded. And I've never equipped him with the dragon scale..." Misty said to herself, a bit confused.  
  
"Um.... Misty? Kayla and I um..."  
  
"What is it, Erin?" she asked the girl Jr. Trainer.  
  
"We ACCIDENTLY used one of your Dragon Scales you got in that cave where you got your 1st Aquiana on Seadra...."  
Erin looked at the ground for a second and then looked at Misty's reaction.  
  
To Erin's surprise, Misty was smiling.   
  
"Hey, thanks! I owe you one, I was worried I'd have to trade him to get him to evolve. Maybe you could tell the scientists how you equipped him so he could evolve without trading."  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
"Hey! We're in a battle here!" Gary shouted impatiently.  
  
"Gooooo Nidoking!" He called. "Nidoking, Scratch on Kingdra's back!" he called. What the hell... Misty thought.  
  
"Ha ha! Now Seadra is paralyzed!" Gary crowed.  
  
The cheerleaders went wild.  
  
"No you idiot! That causes numbness! As in now he can't feel any of your attacks!" Misty screamed.  
  
"DAMN!" Gary screamed back. Oh, well, maybe I should just go easy on him, I'll win though, that's for sure. And Marril needs the exercise... Misty thought.  
  
"Goooo Marril! Misty called. "Marril, mar!" it cried.   
  
"Nidoking, Horn drill!" Gary shouted. Marril's HP was only gone half way. "Marril! Aqua Blast!" Misty screamed. The whole room shook as Marril totally took down Nidoking.  
  
"Damn! I only had 2 Pokemon out!" he shouted.  
  
"You win, I'll go back to Pallet.." he said glumly.  
Misty had a smug smirk on her face. This day was getting  
better.. she thought.  
  
"FINE, but do it in a hurry. I have the head scientist of Pallet coming soon."   
  
Gary snorted and stifled a laugh.   
  
"What the hell is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
**************************************************  
  
Gary hugged Amanda good-bye, and the cheerleaders taught Amanda the "Good-bye cheer" "And always look ,like , really perky the whole time, especially saying good-bye.." A Red head cheerleader told her. Misty rolled her eyes.  
  
They all waved good-bye to the red convertible as it sped off.  
  
"Hey GUESS WHAT Misty?!" Amanda asked a huge grin on her face.  
  
"I give up." Misty said with a smile.  
  
"Uncle Gary got me a POLIWAG in the Seafoam Islands."  
Amanda proudly showed off the small, blue tadpole in her arms. "it's not that strong, yet, but soon, I know he'll be great." Amanda said hugging the Poliwag.   
  
Pretty much all the Pokemon Amanda have seen like her. Misty thought.  
  
"All right, you want to go back inside now?" Misty asked. "It's kinda hot out here."  
  
"Um, I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, someone asked me to go somewhere."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just some guy..." Amanda went red and pretended to be concentrating on fixing Clefairy's fur.  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
"I'm 11, but I'm going to be 12 in a month!" Amanda said protectively.  
  
"Hmmm... Well, have a good time, I guess."  
  
" 'k, bye! I'll be back in a little while!" Amanda ran off with her Pokemon close behind.  
  
Clefairy tried to get on her head, but then Amanda started to scold him, Misty caught "No" "messing up my hair". Amanda finally gave in and Clefairy and Poliwag started having a fight on who was going to get to peer down at her face from her head every time they stopped.  
  
Everyone has a boyfriend, even Amanda Ketchum...Am I missing something?! Misty thought, shaking her head.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Hey Misty! Where have you been? Haven't seen you all day." Robbie looked up from feeding the small horsea.  
  
"Hi, Robbie." Misty sighed sitting down on the chair.  
  
"What's botherin' you?"  
  
"I'm just tired..."  
  
"Oh, you mean from kicking that poor guy's ass."  
  
"You just HAD to get all the Jr. Trainers and Swimmers to see that didn't you?"   
  
"Yep" Robbie said with a smug smile and a pat on Horsea's head.  
  
"Go Snow!" Misty called out holding out a Pokeball. A small, blue bird popped out. "Art....Artic!" it said happily climbing over to "Mommy". Misty picked the small Artic up in her arms.   
  
"Could you spray my face with some ice water, baby?" Misty asked. "Art...ic!" it chirped as it sprayed Misty's face. Misty smiled and hugged the small bird.  
  
"You know, you need to get out more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Pokemon are your entire life."  
  
"They are not! I go water skiing with my sister's and THEIR BOYFRIENDS." Misty snapped.  
  
"Uh-huh, and who follows you?"  
  
"Golduck..."  
  
Robbie just pasted on a smug, I-know-everything look  
on his face.  
  
"Robbie, you're such a smart-ass."   
  
"Better believe it."  
  
"Ok, now I'm just pissed off."  
  
"Oh, I can fix that." Robbie got up and swept Misty up and held her over the pool.  
  
"NO! You wouldn't!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"I still have Snow you know."  
  
Robbie sighed. "Fine, you ruin all my fun."  
Robbie said putting Misty down. before they knew it they were both laughing.  
  
"ARTIC!" Snow cried and Ice Beamed Robbie. Now he looked like a ice cube. "bad baby!" Misty scolded.  
"Well, there's no fire Pokemon in this Gym to melt it, that's for sure." Misty sighed.  
  
"Hey, Misty! Some scientist guy is at the door, something about a dratini and some legend called "The Truths of Cerulean" or whatever." Erin came down the steps that led up to the Gym main room.  
  
"Oh, must be the head scientist. Erin, could you thaw Robbie out?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
" Long story. Bye!" Misty called as she scampered up the stairs.  
  
Erin looked at the ice cube called Robbie. "That's pretty unusual."   
  
Horsea made one of those mushroom or balloon type things out of her mouth and sweat dropped.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Hello?" Misty called out.   
  
"Are you the President of the Cerulean L-" A man asked but stopped, gaping at Misty.  
  
Misty's eyes widened. "Are you- are you who I think you are?"  
  
"I-I think so." The scientist stuttered.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing Misty turned around and ran, she ran as fast as she had ever ran in her life. Her heart was beating, and she was getting tired...  
  
Misty turned around, not stopping. The scientist was still on her trail. He was gaining on her....  
  
"ARTI!" the frightened bird screamed in her arms. She suddenly realized she was holding a Pokemon.  
  
"Snow! Frost Wall attack!" Misty yelped, the scientist was WAY to close....  
  
Suddenly there was a whipping wind sound, you know like in a blizzard. There was a wave of freezingness from behind. Misty turned around to see a wall of snow, but nothing someone couldn't dig through, Snow was just a baby.  
  
There was a "SHIT!" from across the wall but Misty could hear him digging through all ready. Misty quickly swept into her room and slammed the door shut, and made sure to lock it.  
  
Misty put her back to the door, and slowly slumped down  
and started to cry.  
  
"Art, Artic?" the baby bird cooed, a sad face on the baby bird. He put his icy blue fuzz feathers against Misty's cheek and began to cry too. He didn't like to see Mommy sad....  
  
Misty and Snow cried themselves to sleep....  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Misty woke up, and looked at the time, 4:30. Artic was still sleeping so she carefully set the baby bird on her bed.  
  
Misty wiped away her tear stained face and put her chin up and took a deep breath. Misty slowly opened the door.  
  
The scientist sat slouched on the wall opposite Misty's door. He was wide awake. Had he been awake this whole time? she thought.  
  
He stared at her for a couple of seconds with his chocolate eyes, and then stood up.  
  
Misty took a deep breath. "Ash...."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Whad'ja think? Should I bother to write the next one?  
if you do, thanx a lot. The reason it took so long is because my computer was blocked. Sorry. Anyway, please Review! Please? :)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
